


Futanari Anatomy

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fecal Soiling, Futanari, Masturbation, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Yoko Muramoto is an especially dedicated human anatomy teacher. She decides to go above and beyond what’s required of her to thoroughly demonstrate the capacities of another sex frequently ignored from the curriculum. She totally isn’t using this as an excuse to get off with her weird fetishes or anything.





	Futanari Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/2/16.

Yoko Muramoto always seemed to have the most obedient students whenever she taught human anatomy. Rowdy high school boys turned quiet and shy in her classroom, for very apparent reasons. Ms. Muramoto was beautiful. Silky silver hair with glistening blue eyes made her face stunning to look at. Her thin frame had a giant pair of jiggling D cups concealed behind her normal light gray blouse, a garment that made her nipples clearly visible if she became just the tiniest bit sweaty. Her lower frame was just as luscious. Tight skirts that only went half way down her thighs showed off her delicious ass to everyone in her little classroom whenever she wrote on her chalkboard. Rounding out her wardrobe were stockings covering her elegant legs and shiny black heels, the click of those shoes cause every boy’s heart in her classroom to stutter with every step.

Even with all this, the woman’s looks and dress were only half her appeal. Every movement she took was slow, elegant, and deliberate. Every sentence she muttered in a low, sultry voice that sounded just like a bedroom whisper, even while lecturing to a class. Every interaction with her felt as open as a heart to heart with her sporting an unfading smile and endless patience. Discipline was unneeded. Troublemakers and underachievers were non-existent, as their punishment was none of Ms. Muramoto’s attention.

All throughout the year, as 18th birthday presents, Ms. Muramoto had handed her students pieces of paper, all with the same date and message. “April 24th. Your final lesson. This classroom. 8pm.” Yoko delighted at the sight of the classroom growing more nervous and excited as early April melted away and that fateful day came. Ms. Muramoto simply couldn’t wait to reveal that darling secret to all those special boys.

“Good evening class!” she announced, greeting the full classroom on the night of the 24th.

Yoko scanned up and down the classroom, counting heads to see just how much of the class had come for her extra credit study session.

“27, 28, 29… Oh my, perfect attendance! Such dedication to learning. You all are far too wonderful a class.” Ms. Muramoto remarked, closing and locking the classroom door behind her.

The woman tossed her jacket into the corner of the room as she approached the front desk. However, instead of walking behind the desk to take a seat in her normal office chair, the woman instead approached the front of it, sitting on the middle portion with her legs crossed. It was clear to the now silent audience that this was, as they were hoping, no ordinary lesson.

“Tonight, we’re going to be further discussing basic human anatomy.” Yoko began. “Now, I’m sure all of you are familiar with the basics of male and female anatomy, but we have one final version of the human body to discuss.” Yoko remarked, sliding off her desk and heading to the chalkboard to write.

“There’s actually a rare third sort of human body type. These are referred to as…” Ms. Muramoto briskly wrote the words F-U-T-A-N-A-R-I across the board. “Futanari. Is anyone familiar exactly with what exactly a futanari is?”

The class was silent, though Ms. Muramoto did notice one or two students darting their eyes away to fake obliviousness.

Ms. Muramoto spun around again and began sketching a human body on the chalkboard. “Futanari is, essentially, the Japanese term for a hermaphrodite. However, in modern context, the term almost always refers to a person who is in every other regard female with the addition of a, typically very large, male phallus”

Yoko broke away from the board having finished her body outline of a woman with a cock to gauge the class’s reactions. Some boys were blushing bright red at such obscene material being discussed. Others were a bit disgusted by the thought of a girl with a cock. Ms. Muramoto simply smiled and walked back over to sit on her desk to resume her speech. She started looking up at the ceiling and tapping her chin with her finger as she tried to put a more thorough explanation into words.

“There are a few subtleties to this concept. By the strictest definition, as enforced by most porn addicted internet weirdos, a “futa” is a female hermaphrodite with both a cock and pussy, balls are considered optional.” Yoko continued, seemingly unphased by her sudden switch of scientific terms to cruder ones. “However, there is some debate as to whether or not a woman with a cock and balls but no pussy should be considered under the term “Futanari” but for today’s discussion, we will allow it. Additionally, “dickgirls” is a convenient umbrella term that encompasses all of these definitions.”

“Are there any questions~?” Yoko asked, looking back down to her class.

The boy filled room was embarrassed by such a thorough assessment. Ms. Muramoto smiled at the silent response. She shuffled her rear back far enough that it was in the desk’s center. Yoko spread her legs and pulled her skirt aside to give the class an uninterrupted view of her crotch. Her hand reached forward to the uncanny bulge in the front, digging a hand beneath the waistband of her stockings and underwear.

Yoko licked her lips. “Perhaps a visual demonstration is in order.”

Yoko pried the two garments downwards, exposing her crotch to the cool air. The entire class gasped as they all learned about Ms. Muramoto’s massive secret. A fat limp fuck stick of a cock and testicles with nuts the size of tennis balls were sitting neatly between her legs. Her cock twitched and throbbed slightly at all the attention it was suddenly getting from the class.

“I myself am a futanari if we allow that definition. Womanly body that snatches every man’s eye in the room but with a fat cock nestled between my legs~ I’m surprised none of you boys noticed it the whole year.” Ms. Muramoto’s explained, her face going bright red with an ear to ear smile as she watched the boy’s contort in shock.

“Now, back to the anatomy lesson.” Yoko commented, pulling her cock with her other hand.

“Unlike the typical male phallus which normally spans between 4 to 7 inches in length, futanari cocks can reach truly enormous sizes. The average futa cock is within the range of 12 to 14 inches in length. Combine that with the stouter frame of the typical futa and…”

Ms. Muramoto took a break from her explanation for a manual demonstration. She hunched her back forward and leaned her head inwards until her succulent lips were tapping the head of that now fully erect shaft she was pumping in her hands. She gave the top a light smooch before spreading her mouth and taking in the whole head. Moments later, she broke away and resumed her normal posture.

“…and it makes autofellatio near effortless for a typical futa.” Yoko commented, completing her earlier sentence.

“The average futa cock has as many touch receptors per square inch as the normal male penis. This means that futanari are incredibly easy to arouse. Really, just the look of you all staring at my naked cock has gotten me… quite aroused.” Yoko added, a bud of pre cum welling at the top of her cock already.

Ms. Muramoto soon got back to the lesson at hand, trying her hardest not to giggle at the sight of her students continue to stare on, slack jawed.

“Additionally, the futa prostate is much larger than in a normal male human to compensate for the size increase. A typical futa prostate is three times as large and three times as sensitive as a male one is, in fact! Now, to maintain all of this, futanari all operate at a higher metabolism. Do you know what this means, class?” Yoko asked.

Predictably, the class had no response.

“It means that on a normal day, futanari must consume twice the normal amount of calories any other gender consumes. This of course means that twice as much waste is also produced. Now, there’s a curious interaction between the prostate and defecation in futanari. Because the prostate is so large, the simple act of taking a shit can be immensely pleasurable for a futa. Strange, is it not?”

The class, still stunned silent by Ms. Muramoto’s throbbing cock, finally replied with maybe one or two members shaking their heads.

“Yes, quite strange. Many futa even say the sensation is comparable to anal sex from just a normal bowel movement. Some particularly perverted futa enjoy holding it in for as long as they can, letting a truly massive dump develop inside of them. It builds and builds inside them until hard, wide ropes of shit pack their bowels full of a load that ravages their prostate ruthlessly. Futanari mega dumps like this can be even over 20 pounds in weight!” Ms. Muramoto continued.

Yoko’s demeanor had changed slightly with that last explanation. While previously she had been abnormally calm describing things that were outright ridiculous, she looked a little more shaken now. Now she was blushing red herself and her mouth seemed to wobble in excitement. Her cock was in dire need of some attentive stroking, but Yoko simply hid it back away in her stockings for now as she prepared for something else.

Shortly after her newest explanation, Ms. Muramoto shifted her position on her desk yet again, this time hoisting her legs onto the desk as well and adjusting herself so that she was on her hands and knees, stocking clad butt poked out for all the class to see. Some members of her captive audience gasped as they put the pieces together as to what exactly was coming next.

“Now… now, the futanari who go over a week without a bowel movement are usually easy to spot. They usually have exhibitionist tendencies and love nothing better than to show their body in front of large crowds. They also tend to wear revealing and eye catching clothing to seduce men into viewing them at th-their most perverse moments.” Yoko continued.

Yoko was very clearly losing her cool from the situation. Her body shivered and sweat in anticipation. Her cock strained her stretchy panties and tights taut. Her breath was coming in pants as her body shifted position slightly. She was getting ready. Almost time to show those perverted boys the result of her year’s worth of planning and unload the burden that had been shifting inside her, grinding against her swollen prostate, for almost two weeks.

“To f-further cement the concept, I’ve prepared a visual d-demonstration for the whole class! Don’t… don’t make the mistake of thinking your teacher is… Oooh, is one of these kinky perverts! I-I’m just doing this for…”

“f-for…”

“Oooo… OOOooo… A-AAAAAAH, FUCK YESSSSS~!!! ”

Ms. Muramoto howled with bliss as she finally gave that first push to expel the massive fucking load of shit stuffing her bowels full. The sensation of that enormous mass inside of her finally getting ready to slide out of her instantly turned her into an overstimulated wreck of a woman. She pressed the side of her face against the desk as that inhumanly huge amount of waste stretched her asshole unbelievably wide. From half an inch, to one inch, to 2 inches it widened until things finally started to move with her asshole strained to an agonizing two and a half inches wide. Yoko’s face was a teary mess as she grit her teeth and pushed with all of her abdomen’s strength. The wonderful sensation of being entirely too full and desperate was about to be replaced with an unbelievable prostate stroking and sweet, sweet relief.

“AAAAHAAAAAA~! …URRRGGH~!” Yoko moaned as the tip of the beast tapped the head of her underwear. Steadily the huge poo pushed out of her, tenting her panties briefly as the first 4 inches of the load crept out before compressing under its own weight and forming a round brown bulge in the seat of her white underwear. Faint crackling noises filled the air as the whole class stared open jaw at the sight of Ms. Muramoto’s ass.

Yoko was frozen in place, save the frequent shivers of delight, as her bowels shoved and shoved for all they were worth. It was all she could do up against the mind numbing pleasure as her mess cascaded against her prostate on its way. It was the most divine stroke, feeling hard and almost never ending as more poured out of her effortlessly. The bulge in her pants quickly transitioned from its initial state as a noticeable slight bulge to a straining, sagging, over packed pair of underwear. Sixty seconds in and her panties had grown so distended her mess had started to creep out of the leg holes and press against her thighs and those tight nylon stockings.

And still, there was no end in sight as the sag grew larger and larger and larger.

“Dirty… dirty girl. E-everyone look at your nasty perverted teacher g-get off to taking a shit~” Yoko whimpered.

Yoko’s cock was a clear indication of just how wonderful this all felt. The entire 13 inch length had turned to iron and was tenting the front of her panties stiff, though obviously nowhere as impressive as the bulge her ass was creating in the back. Yoko was so close. After three minutes of continuously shitting herself and her prostate enduring a sensation that easily outweighed her most intense finger fucking session, Yoko just needed the slightest bit to push her over the edge. One final mighty push to expel the last few feet of her giant shit at a lightning pace and thrash her p-spot enough to send her to an intense anal orgasm.

Yoko prepared herself for that final delicious climax. Her arms darted forward, gripping the edge of her desk. She held the edges with a death grip as she arched her back and stuck her ridiculous bulge out farther. Countless coiled ropes of waste were packing her seat to the point where it looked like Yoko had stuffed a shattered Cantaloupe in her tights. Yoko gave one last shove, one final shove to send peristalsis into overdrive and end her massive bowel movement in bliss!

On demand, the last yard’s worth of her bowel movement picked up speed, colliding with her swollen p-spot and firing out her like lightning. Yoko shrieked in pleasure, smashing her tits, face, and the rest of her upper body against the desk as the rush of orgasm lit up her whole body.

“That’s It! T-THAT’S IT! OOOOH YES! YES, YES, YESSSS!! AHAAAA, I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING FROM SHITTING MY FUCKING PANTS~!!!”

Yoko’s cock erupted as powerful jets of ejaculate effortlessly penetrated the fabric of her undergarments to send fat globs of girl cum splattering against the desk. As the final thick shit ropes of Yoko’s load filled her pants, her cock sputtered a torrent of sperm, staining the front of her panties a dark white as it continued to dribble on to the desk below.

With her orgasm finally reached, Yoko collapsed onto the table she had been laying on. She lay motionless for a solid minute trying to recuperate enough energy to move while also enjoying her post orgasmic glow. Soon enough, she found the strength and raised her upper body back up. Yoko reached a hand back and looked over her shoulder to see just how much she had produced.

The results were spectacular. A heaving, massive bulge that had essentially destroyed her underwear for good and was testing the limits of her stockings as shit pressed against her ass and thighs. The bulge alone must have been the size of her heads. Twenty pounds worth would have been a conservative estimate.

Ms. Muramoto’s face lit back up as she learned of the impressive scope of her work. She dismounted the desk and turned around to gain a view of the classroom now that her show was over. Jaws were still hanging at her unbelievable work. How fortunate Yoko was that no one from the school’s administration would ever believe she had defecated enough to compete with a cow and ejaculated in front of her entire class in an ultra-bizarre exhibitionist display. 

Yoko lifted her rear and sat back on the front of the desk, savoring the sensation of her accident pressing against her rear. It was enough to send her cock back to full attention.

Ms. Muramoto closed her eyes and put on a smile to try and quickly regain her previous composure. “So, are there any questions~?”


End file.
